


Cooking Up A Treat

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa III is the one that normally treats you on Valentine's Day; today, you want to turn the tables a bit.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cooking Up A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS THE LAST ONE FOR A WHILE I PROMISE
> 
> Bingo again, this prompt was _Breakfast In Bed_!

It was really, really unfortunate that Terzo was so dead tired. You had warned him to not go so hard last night, but he wasn’t really one to listen. When he wanted to party, he partied. A part of you loved that youthful spirit, but the other part of you knew that a man in his fifties couldn’t take that much.  
  
He had such a lax grip on you, which was unlike him. Normally, he was a total cuddlebug. You couldn’t even dream of getting out of bed before he wanted you to; his hold was usually too tight. This morning, though, you were able to slip out of bed carefully.  
  
Terzo didn’t even stir. Damn, he must _really_ be out of it.  
  
A part of you lamented the fact that you had to get up at all, but cuddling couldn’t last forever. You had a little surprise planned for him this morning. Whether he was hungover or not, you were going to give it to him. Usually, he pampered you on Valentine’s Day; this year, you were going to return the favor.  
  
You had already arranged use of the kitchen from the kitchen ghouls. That one earth ghoul, Tor, had particularly been a huge help. While he wasn’t a breakfast-making kind of ghoul, he promised to set everything up for you so it would be easier for you to cook for Terzo. He also said he would set out recipes for hash browns and sausages, since Terzo was so picky about those.  
  
Lucifer bless Tor. You could manage the eggs, but the rest? Not so much.  
  
You slipped out of the room soundlessly, then began to walk towards the kitchen. It was a short walk, which you were grateful for; less of a chance of getting caught red-handed that way. It was too early for most people to be up, too, which was a nice bonus. You could just enjoy the walk and enjoy the sights of the abbey.  
  
The sun had just peeked over the horizon; you could see it out the numerous windows in the abbey. The sight of the rays of light illuminating the hilly landscape made you smile. Mornings like this always made you feel warm. Comfortable. Terzo had always made you feel at home here, and it was moments like this that reminded you that you were safe.  
  
It was natural to want to pay him back for that.  
  
You scurried over to the already-lit kitchen, being very careful to make the restaurant-grade kitchen door swing silently when pushed. Thank fuck they fixed the squeaky hinges; they were driving everyone absolutely crazy. Well, that and it benefitted you today, too.  
  
You couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Tor had lived up to every single one of his promises. There were recipes on the counter, pots and pans and utensils lined up ... and you could only presume that the food had been prepped, too. You would have to buy the ghoul a fruit basket or something. Or maybe get him a few days off.  
  
The recipes on the counter called to you. Next to them appeared to be a note, as well. You picked it up and began to read it.  
  
 _‘Greetings._ _  
__  
__The potatoes have been peeled and are near the drawer by the sink. The sausages are in the fridge. The eggs have been checked, and everything is perfect. You know Terzo well -- he has fallen in love with the typical American breakfast after touring there. So, you have made excellent choices for this treat today._ _  
__  
__Do not worry about cleaning the kitchen. We will handle that. We know this is a gift for Terzo. Focus on your special day._ _  
__  
__\- Tor’_  
  
Yep. This guy was definitely getting a fruit basket and a vacation. You smiled at the note, then set it aside so you can focus your attention on what really mattered.  
  
The recipes had been written neatly and were broken down into the simplest instructions, much to your relief. Every step was crystal clear and understandable, and it even told you when to start multi-tasking. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be too necessary -- you just had to start cooking the eggs as the sausages were finishing up. Easy.  
  
Time to get to work.

* * *

Your efforts bore fruit. Well, not fruit -- that was just there and waiting for you. But still, your point stood. There was an edible -- and _good!_ \-- breakfast ready to be eaten. It had been plated neatly following Tor’s guidelines, and you couldn’t lie. It looked delicious.  
  
It was a beautiful display. A plate of cheesy hashbrowns, sausages, and over-medium eggs sat in the center, looking as scrumptious as you could imagine. You substituted his preferred drinks with water and juice. He’d complain about that at first, but once he felt less of the hangover, he’d thank you later. A banana was off to the side, just to add a healthier snack, but you knew you’d smack him upside the head with it once he made a blowjob joke.  
  
You smiled to yourself as you picked up the tray. It was a little scary to do so -- what if you dropped it? But the guidelines had apparently meant that it would be easy to carry, too. At least it was a short walk back to Terzo’s room.  
  
Now you had more than one reason to be grateful for that.  
  
The room was still dark when you opened the door. Hardly a surprise, but it was time for Terzo to get a ... rude awakening? No, not a rude one -- a nice one. You’d just fling open the curtains, get some sunlight in ... and then grab some painkillers from his en suite bathroom.  
  
Lucifer, you had to baby the man sometimes. But, hey, it was Valentine’s Day. Terzo deserved some extra special attention every day, sure, but especially deserved it today.  
  
You carefully set the tray on the night table. You had plenty of good reasons to do it, too; the man couldn’t stay still when lamenting about his pain. Combine that with being over dramatic as hell, and ... well. Any attempt to put it on the bed would just end in tears. And, quite frankly, you didn’t want to deal with that.  
  
The sun had clearly risen by now. You could tell by the blocked light from the curtains; the floor beneath said curtains shone beautifully. Now, it was time to unleash that light on the rest of the room.  
  
You pulled the curtains aside, letting the rays of the sun flood into the room. Terzo immediately cried out, as was expected, and yanked the covers over his head in a most dramatic fashion. That was also expected.  
  
“Oh, _tesoro_!” he moaned. “Please, no! The light hurts!”  
  
“Time to wake up, Terzo,” you said soothingly, completely ignoring his little tantrum. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
  
Terzo perked up immediately, peeking through the covers. You could only see the top half of his head, but your heart still melted. _‘Adorable.’_  
  
“A surprise, you say?” Terzo sat up, wincing away from the light. You did him a little favor and shut the curtains slightly. “My dearest, my treasure, you did not have to! Today is the day where I spoil _you,_ yes?”  
  
“I know.” You couldn’t help but smile. “But I wanted to give back a little bit. You always do so much for me.”  
  
Terzo was silent, something you hadn’t even known was possible. Judging by the way he quickly wiped forming tears from his eyes, you could only presume that he didn’t know how to react. You couldn’t help but feel pity.  
  
“So ... look to your left!” you said in a quick attempt to distract him. “I made your favorite.”  
  
“You --” Terzo looked over; you could see his eyes widen. “ _Tesoro!_ Love! You _did_ make my favorite!”  
  
Pride swelled within you. You walked over to the other side of the bed, taking the tray and setting it in front of Terzo. The juice almost spilled and you panicked for a moment, but everything was fine. Thank fuck.  
  
“Hash browns, eggs over medium, sausage, and a banana.” Terzo opened his mouth, but you cut him off quickly. “Orange juice and water are good for hangovers. Don’t complain.”  
  
Terzo’s pout didn’t last for long. The smell of his breakfast and the fact that he received something from you just had him too happy. He immediately began to dig in, eyes shining with absolute delight and reverence for you. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched.  
  
“Cooked to perfection!” he gushed. “I never knew you were such a fine chef, _tesoro_!”  
  
“I had a little help,” you confessed. “You owe Tor a vacation, I’ll put it that way.”  
  
Terzo tapped the tip of his chin with his fork, then winked in your direction. Clearly, him thinking about it was just a formality. “Then he shall have one!” he declared. “A present from Papa. Now, come! Sit! Join me!”  
  
If his coaxing tone wasn’t enough, the sweeping motion he made to point out the empty space next to him was. You didn’t hesitate in hopping onto the bed -- carefully! -- and crawling back to Terzo’s side.  
  
You snuggled up to him, letting out a soft, satisfied sigh. It felt so good to just be in bed with him, knowing that he was enjoying the surprise that you quite literally cooked up for him. Hearing him so happy -- _feeling_ that happiness -- made your heart soar. If only you could make him feel like this all the time.  
  
“You do realize,” Terzo began, biting into his hash browns, “that I must lavish you with everything you desire now, yes?”  
  
“Isn’t that what you do every Valentine’s?” you asked, giggling. “Gonna be hard to top what you normally do.”  
  
“Ah, but my dear, that is where I succeeded!” Terzo fluttered his eyelashes at you, then went back to eating. “First, of course, we will be taking a private limo to a just as private wine tasting. Luxurious, fabulous! And we will have an exquisite lunch on a balcony, table for two only.”  
  
Even though this was ‘par for the course’ for you two, you still couldn’t help but feel a sense of awe. How had he managed to use so many connections so close to Valentine’s? It baffled you.  
  
“After that, we will do what you wish until the evening! Whatever you want -- simple or lavish! The day is yours -- I only want your happiness.” Terzo snuck in a kiss at this point, which you happily returned. He pulled away all too soon.  
  
“And then what’s planned for the evening?”  
  
“Why, of course, the best is saved for last! Ah, but that will have to be a surprise.”  
  
Oh, you were gonna kill him. You grinned, gently batted him on the shoulder, then hugged his arm. You were going to make up for having to get up so soon.  
  
“Tease,” you muttered. Now it was _your_ turn to pout.  
  
“And you would not have me any other way.”  
  
“I guess you got me there.”  
  
You both laughed, but then he met your gaze with a tenderness you had never seen from him before. It took your breath away. He looked so vulnerable, so ... soft. His eyes were kind, and his smile showed his gratefulness.  
  
The kiss was longer this time, one you could sink into. You leaned in to press against him, deepening the kiss as you did so. When you parted, it was reluctant. But you had to catch your breath eventually, and of course, Terzo had to finish his breakfast.  
  
But he did take the moment to cup your cheek and gently stroke it with his thumb. You leaned into the touch, sighing happily as you did so.  
  
“Thank you,” Terzo whispered. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”  
  
You didn’t know what to say to that, so you just went with something safe: “Happy Valentine’s Day, Terzo.”  
  
“Happy Valentine’s to you as well, _tesoro_.”


End file.
